


Play Along

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, Oswald doesn't trust Jim and just barely trust Sofia, fireside making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald is certain that Sofia Falcone is more than the naive daughter of a notorious mobster. He knows there's something brilliant and dark inside that mind of hers and he also knows her trust should not lay with James Gordon. He's just barely sure he should trust her, but he's willing to play her game.





	Play Along

By the firelight she was a creature of absolute beauty and near perfection. Oswald knew if he were to cut into that pretty head of hers that he would find so many secrets buried within that brain of hers. He was paranoid and cunning enough to have realized from their first meeting that Sofia was hiding something, each meeting with her over candlelight dinners revealed more pieces of herself. Still she insisted on playing the naïve girl, the daughter of a cruel and violent man who took lives with a casual sort of stride. She looked at Oswald with wide falsely innocent brown eyes, her smile shy as she ducked her head looking away. He knew the girl was anything but innocent, she was as innocent as he was. He smiled fondly at her, he placed a hand on her bare knee, his thumb brushing over her skin and skimming along the hem of her black skirt. Her eyes met his and he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks, he knew her well.

“I know that you’re helping James Gordon.” He stated, there was no accusation or venom in his words.

In fact, the words were spoken so calmly that it could be the opener to a casual conversation. Her reaction was anything but casual, for a moment she tensed, eyes widening, and mouth opening as she softly gasped. A moment later she regained her composure, back straightening and her dark eyes hardening as she looked at him as if challenging him. Now he felt like he was again seeing the real Sofia, the woman pretending to be an innocent girl.

“It’s not what you think.” She spoke softly, a firmness to her voice.

Oswald quirked an eyebrow, he felt curious, he had quite a few questions. He remembered himself just a few years ago, running to Gordon believing he was a friend, believing he had his best interests at heart.

“So, what is it then, do you believe him when he tells you he’s going to help you or is he still playing hard to get?” He asked, a genuine curiosity to his voice as he scooted closer to her.

She didn’t move away from him, she looked at the hand still on her knee, she noticed that they were now pressed together on the small love seat, and finally she met his intense green eyes.

“He didn’t ask me to come to Gotham, in fact he told me not to come here, and on several occasions, has told me to go back to Florida.”

Oswald hummed and smiled softly, he brushed his thumb up under the hem of her skirt.

“Sounds familiar. Look, I know you, I know the game that you’re playing, and trust me when I tell you that Gordon is not your friend.” 

“He seemed to like what I can do for him.” She responded smirking.

There was a flirtation in her eyes, something real breaking through that he wanted to see all of.

“My dear just because you managed to bed him doesn’t mean he trust you or will help you. He’s willing to arrest you or put a bullet in you, trust me if you really took the time you would find he has quite the history here. He doesn’t trust or care about the people like us, we’re rodents to him.”

He knew he shouldn’t warn her, he should honestly just kill her and take the Falcone property as his own. He could cut her head and hands off, put them in a nice box, and mail them to her father. Give the old man one more fright before his untimely death. Yet he found himself still sitting far too close to her, he even found himself leaning in closer until his breath was tickling against her skin.

“What if I’m not totally loyal to Gordon?” She asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

Oswald smirked, “Well then, in that case we would have something interesting to work with.”

There was a long moment of silence and tension between them only broken by the crackling of the fire. Oswald pressed his lips to hers kissing her softly, he wasn’t surprised when she deepened the kiss soon after it started, her fingers tangled in his carefully styled black hair giving it a sharp tug drawing a moan from him. Oswald’s hands moved to her hips gripping firmly, she moaned into the kiss when he bit hard on her bottom lip. He pushed her back onto the small couch, his right hand moving down to her thigh as he settled on top of her. 

As they kissed he knew the game had grown more intriguing, the woman beneath him was playing him, but in a way he couldn’t entirely read, but he was quite happy to play along.


End file.
